poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristowarriors
The Aristowarriors is a new crossover anime movie and a new version of Walt Disney's The Aristocats ''created by Indominus Dragon. Plot In the land of Hyrule, Princess Zelda and her three siblings, Elise, Robin, and Pit, live in a castle with their mother, Queen Sumia, their father, King Chrom (who was out of town for a few days), and her butler, Ghirahim (disguised as a butler). One day while preparing her will with her advisor, Tingle, Sumia declares her fortune to be left to her children until their old age, and thereafter to Ghirahim. Ghirahim hears this through a speaking tube, and plots to eliminate Zelda and her siblings. Therefore, he sedates them by sleeping pills in their soup, and enters the countryside to abandon them. There, he is ambushed by Wario and Waluigi, and the children are stranded in the countryside, while Sumia, Lakitu the cloud-riding turtle, and Epona the horse discover their absence. In the morning, Zelda meets a warrior named Link, who offers to guide her and her siblings to Hyrule. The group briefly hitchhike in a milk cart before being chased off by the driver. Later, while crossing a railroad trestle, the group narrowly avoid an oncoming train, but Elise falls into a river and is saved by Link; himself rescued by the Winx Club girls (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna), who accompany the group to Hyrule. Ghirahim returns to the country to retrieve his possessions from Wario and Waluigi, as the only evidence that could incriminate him. Travelling across the rooftops of the village, the group meets Link's friends (Marth, Caeda, Roy, Tiki, Ike, Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Severa; and a pair of Pokémon, Sceptile and Feraligatr), who are warriors, but also musicians, who perform the scat song ''Ev'rybody Likes a Warrior (a new version of Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat). After the band has departed, Link and Zelda converse on a nearby rooftop while the kids listen at a windowsill. Here, Zelda's loyalty to Sumia prompts her to decline Link's proposal of marriage. Zelda and her siblings return to Sumia's castle; but Ghirahim, enraged at their return, reveals his true identity, captures them, places them in a sack, and prepares to ship them to Timbuktu; whereupon they direct Lakitu to retrieve Link. He does so, and Link returns to the castle, ordering Lakitu to find his friends. This done, all of Link’s friends and Epona fight Ghirahim, while Lakitu and Link free Zelda and her siblings. In the end of the fight, Ghirahim is locked in his own packing-case and sent to Timbuktu himself. Chrom then later returns to the castle after Zelda and her siblings returned home. Sumia's will is rewritten to exclude Ghirahim, with Sumia expressing surprise at Ghirahim’s departure. After adopting Link into the family, Sumia establishes a charity foundation housing Hyrule's warriors and their Pokémon (represented by Link's friends, who reprise their song). Cast * Princess Zelda as Duchess * Link as Thomas O'Malley * Robin as Berlioz * Elise as Marie * Pit as Toulouse * Ghirahim as Edgar * Marth as Scat Cat * Lakitu as Roquefort * Wario as Napoleon * Waluigi as Lafayette * Sumia as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille * Chrom as an extra * Tingle as Georges Hautecort * Epona as Frou-Frou * Bloom (with Stella) as Abigail Gabble * Flora (with Musa and Tecna) as Amelia Gabble * Luigi as Uncle Waldo * Caeda, Roy, Tiki, Ike, Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Severa, Sceptile, and Feraligatr as Scat Cat's Band Movie Segment Transcripts # The Aristowarriors Part 1 # The Aristowarriors Part 2 # The Aristowarriors Part 3 # The Aristowarriors Part 4 # The Aristowarriors Part 5 # The Aristowarriors Part 6 # The Aristowarriors Part 7 # The Aristowarriors Part 8 # The Aristowarriors Part 9 (Final) Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films